Electrosurgical procedures typically rely on the application of high frequency, for example radio frequency (RF), energy to treat, cut, ablate or coagulate tissue structures such as, for example, neural tissue. One example of a treatment procedure incorporating the application of RF energy to treat neural tissue is lumbar facet denervation. The efficacy of the minimally invasive technique of delivering RF electrical current to neural tissue in lumbar facet denervation has been studied at length and these studies show that this procedure is an effective method of relieving low back pain. The high frequency energy is often delivered to a region of tissue from an energy source such as a generator via a probe that is inserted into a patient's body through an introducer needle. The resistance of tissue, located proximate a conductive region of the probe, to the high frequency energy, causes the tissue temperature to rise. The temperature is generally increased to a sufficient level to coagulate unmyelinated nerve structures, at which point a lesion is formed, resulting in pain relief. The probe is typically a stainless steel electrode that is manufactured to fit within an introducer needle (which may also be referred to as a cannula or tube). Some probes incorporate a temperature sensor to allow for monitoring of temperature throughout the procedure. The temperature can be used to control the delivery of the high frequency energy.
Introducer needles with varying geometries are used in such applications. For example, a tip of the introducer needle can be pointed, blunt and rounded, or open, varying in shape in accordance with the needs of different procedures. Pointed tips allow for penetration of tissue without the need for an external device while rounded tips are useful in soft tissue areas such as the brain where it is critical not to damage nerves. However, it should be noted that blunt introducer needles can do more tissue damage than small-diameter sharp introducer needles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,380 to Racz et al. describes introducer needles with curved conductive tips used in high frequency lesioning procedures. An introducer needle typically includes an insulated shaft with an electrically exposed and conductive tip at the distal end of the introducer. A hub at the proximal end of the introducer can also be provided as a connection site for an injection syringe. Introducer needles can therefore be used to inject anesthetic fluid or other treatment compositions, such as therapeutic agents, in addition to playing a role in the insertion of a device into a patient's body and the delivery of electrical energy to a region of tissue.
A typical treatment procedure utilizes an introducer needle having a hollow shaft and a removable stylet therein. This introducer needle is inserted into the patient's body and positioned via imaging technology. Once the introducer needle is positioned, the stylet is withdrawn. The distal end of the probe is then inserted into the shaft of the introducer needle until the distal end of the probe is at least flush with the distal end of the shaft. The probe is connected to a generator that generates electrical current.
Thus, prior art apparatuses typically include a plurality of components, such as an introducer, a removable stylet and a probe, with the probe optionally including a temperature sensor. Including a plurality of required components increases the costs of these apparatuses and makes them more cumbersome to use, requiring removal and/or re-insertion of various components during a treatment procedure.
Thus, based on the current state of the art, a need generally exists for an electrosurgical device or apparatus capable of overcoming some or all of the limitations and deficiencies of the prior art, which limitations and deficiencies have not been appreciated heretofore by those skilled in the art.